


my new comfort zone

by softirwin



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, thsi is old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softirwin/pseuds/softirwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s when it starts getting to the tense, anticipatory bit of the film where the gang of actual idiots are about to enter the house which Luke’s ninety-nine percent sure has a murderer in it, <em>that’s</em> when Luke whimpers and turns away from the screen, burying his face in the crook of Ashton’s neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my new comfort zone

**Author's Note:**

> HI ITS BEEN A WHILE HASNT IT HOW IS EVERYONE PLEAS 
> 
> there isnt mcuh to say except this is old and please talk to me on [tumblr](http://irwinsvibes.tumblr.com) im literally lonely as fuck

Luke’s the last one to shuffle into the back lounge, having had trouble finding a hoodie that fitted due to Ashton stealing his last one.

(He doesn’t mind. Ashton looks adorable, with the sleeves falling halfway down his hands and the hoodie slipping down his shoulder.)

"C’mon," Michael says sleepily, already curled up on Calum’s chest. "You’re always late."

"He stole my clothes," Luke says, pointing at Ashton.

"You steal all our underwear," Calum points out.

"You can go without," Luke says. "I can’t go without my hoodies."

"That’s the worst logic I’ve ever heard," Ashton says, as Luke clambers over him to settle himself between Michael and Ashton, pulling the blanket over himself and snuggling into Ashton a little. "You’re saying you’d rather I chafe my dick than your arms be a bit cold."

"There’s not much to chafe," Calum says, and Ashton scowls, flipping Calum off in response because it’s two a.m. and he’s too tired to formulate a proper response.

"Can we start it?" Michael mumbles. "I’m impatient."

"You’re practically asleep," Luke says accusingly.

"It’s being in your presence," Michael says, yawning. "Bores me."

"Hey," Ashton says defensively, but then Calum presses the button on the remote and the eerie sound of dissonant chords on a piano cuts off whatever comment Ashton’s about to make. All of them forget, anyway, because when the movie _starts_ with a girl getting her insides turned into her outsides there isn’t really much room for friendly banter.

It’s fine for like, the first third of the movie, because it’s mostly blood and gore and Luke can deal with that. It’s when it starts getting to the tense, anticipatory bit of the film where the gang of actual idiots are about to enter the house which Luke’s ninety-nine percent sure has a murderer in it, _that’s_ when Luke whimpers and turns away from the screen, burying his face in the crook of Ashton’s neck. Ashton wraps his arm around Luke, keeping him nestled close because he knows Luke can’t deal with those startling, sudden moments in movies like this, and Luke’s fingers twist in Ashton’s ( _Luke’s_ ) hoodie, scrabbling for comfort.

"God," Michael mumbles. "You’re such a pussy, Hemmings."

"Fuck off," Luke mumbles, lips moving against Ashton’s skin. "Tell me when it’s safe," he adds, directing it at Ashton who makes a distant noise of agreement and threads his fingers through Luke’s hair absent-mindedly. It’s nice, though, comforting, and if Luke weren’t suffocating in the heat of his own breath and Ashton’s skin he might consider this as a permanent position.

"Seriously?" Michael asks. "It’s been three minutes and nothing’s happened. You’re gonna miss the whole movie just ‘cause you’re a wimp, Luke."

"Fine," Luke huffs, turning his head to the side so he can see the screen again. He doesn’t sit up fully straight, though, because he doesn’t want to lose the comforting feeling of Ashton’s fingers against his scalp.

"You’re the worst person to watch horror movies with," Michael tells him.

"No," Ashton says, "you are, ‘cause you don’t fucking _shut up_." Right at that moment, the murderer springs out from behind a broken wardrobe and almost slaughters one of the Actual Idiots, and Luke squeals so loudly it sounds pathetic even to his own ears. He buries his face in Ashton’s neck again immediately, heartbeat racing, adrenaline spiking through his veins, and he thanks God that Ashton was speaking just before it happened or it could have been a lot worse.

"Oh my God," Ashton says quietly, so quietly only Luke can hear (thank God, too, because Michael would totally take the piss if he could hear). "Hey, hey, Luke, it’s fine. It’s alright, it was just one bit and it’s over now, alright?"

"Fuck," Luke breathes shakily, lips moving against Ashton’s neck and Ashton whines a little, makes Luke remember that- yeah, that’s going to get Ashton hard if he carries on. "Fuck. Scared me." He feels so stupid, because it’s just a _movie_ , but- fuck. _Fuck_.

"Scared us all," Ashton says gently. "Don’t feel stupid, yeah? ‘S alright now."

"Yeah," Luke agrees, still buzzing with adrenaline. He’s about to add something else when Ashton makes a choked noise, brings his other hand to his mouth and starts shaking. Luke wonders if he’s having a fit.

"What?" Luke asks, voice small.

"Look," Ashton says, nudging Luke gently with his shoulder. Luke takes a deep breath but looks up, twists around just enough, and finds that his squealing and flailing had resulted in him kicking the blanket covering the four of them down a little, exposing Michael and Calum’s hands.

"You hypocrite!" Luke says, sitting up, because Michael’s got his fingers laced with Calum’s and his knuckles are white with how tight he’s gripping Calum’s hand. It’s lucky he doesn’t work out, or Calum would be a hand down by now.

"Shut up," Michael mumbles, turning his face so it’s against Calum’s chest.

"This band is the worst," Luke decides, but when he lies back and Ashton’s hand finds his and squeezes it a little, oddly comfortingly, and he presses a soft kiss to Luke’s temple, Luke thinks he might change that statement to ‘Michael Clifford is the worst’.

 


End file.
